


Little Liar

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [33]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Teasing, Top Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: "I didn't know you were so sensitive."
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Little Liar

Logan's fingers dance lightly over Janus's skin, gentle over the smooth scales littering his shoulder and hip, tracing over faint freckles like a dot-to-dot picture. He runs his hand over Janus's chest, taking a second to lightly squeeze one nipple between his fingers.

Janus gasps and his back arches slightly and Logan smirks as he repeats the action. Janus whimpers and Logan watches as the non-scaled side of his face turns a shade of red that Logan always thought looked pretty on him.

"I didn't know you were so sensitive, love," He says.

"I'm _not_ —" He hisses defensively, looking away.

"Liar," Logan teases as he leans down.

Janus's eyes widen when he feels Logan's breath against his skin. He lets out a desperate whimper when he feels the hot press of Logan's tongue on his chest.

"Lo—" He moans, one hand moving up towards his mouth, biting down on his knuckles. "Oh fuck."

Logan continues the attack with his tongue and Janus doesn't think it can get any better but then Logan's other hand is working on the other nipple, fingers tugging and rubbing over it.

And then Janus feels the scratch of teeth against his sensitive skin and his cock twitches as Logan tugs.

Logan pulls away after that with a smug grin.

"So, just to make sure I have this right..." Logan says. "You're _not_ sensitive?"

Janus just grumbles quietly under his breath in response.


End file.
